Banana Bomb
225px |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Banana Trick |ability = Do 2 damage to a Zombie. |flavor text = Beware fruity vengeance from above.}} Banana Bomb is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability does 2 damage to a selected zombie on the field. Its closest zombie counterpart is Bungee Plumber. Origins It's based on Banana Launcher's target and projectile from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Banana Trick *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Do 2 damage to a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Beware fruity vengeance from above. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Banana Bomb is essentially a cheaper and more convenient Berry Blast for zombies on the field, although slightly weaker. The cheap cost of 1 is great, and allows several Banana Bombs to be easily thrown out in the same turn, with potential devastation to weaken and even destroy zombies. It can also be used as a cheap way to activate Re-Peat Moss' ability, although only Captain Combustible can use this combo normally. While Banana Bomb can easily be played to pack a punch on pretty much any zombie (aside from shielded ones and Knight of the Living Dead), it is best played against glass cannons like Pool Shark, Mini-Ninja, or . Generally, it is particularly good against the and classes, as many zombies in them have low health, and the two classes themselves lack ways to boost their zombies' health. However, its main weakness is that like Sizzle, it can only hit zombies, meaning it is unable to hurt or finish off your opponent. Against Essentially, treat this card as you would a weaker version of Sizzle. If you suspect that your opponent has this in their hand or you see Banana Launcher activating his ability, try not to play low-health zombies such as Toxic Waste Imp or Zookeeper. If you need to play them, at least boost them so they won't go down. However, there are certain zombies and combinations that prevent your opponent from playing Banana Bomb. For starters, Gravestone zombies cannot be harmed by it while in their gravestones. Shielding your zombies with Zombie Coach or Escape through Time (as Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 is too expensive just to block off some Banana Bombs), or giving your zombies Untrickable via (who is also immune to Banana Bomb herself) is also recommended. Knight of the Living Dead is also an example. As for discouraging your opponent, Defensive End should do. Gallery BananaBombStat.jpg|Banana Bomb's statistics bananabombcard.jpg|Banana Bomb's card BananaBombGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Banana Bomb's grayed out card FlyingBananaBombCardImage.png|Banana Bomb's card image bananabombchickenmascot.jpg|Banana Bomb being played (1) ValkyrieBananaBomb.jpg|Banana Bomb being played (2) Screenshot 2018-03-31-15-08-31-1.png|Banana Bomb being played (3) Trivia *The sound heard when it is played is a sped-up version of the sound heard when Rocket Science is played. See also * Category:Banana cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Tricks Category:Explosive plants